


Rubbing Her The Right Way

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Massage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pool, Seduction, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple White finally gets some alone time all to herself, tanning outside the school's local swimming pool. But once she becomes surprised with a little massage session thanks to a certain Charming's magical touch, it leads to a spark that may be worth unexpected than the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing Her The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High and especially its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

The sun set on this beautiful Saturday morning down at Ever After High.

It definitely pictured the perfect landscape for a morning like this: The singing birds, the warm fresh air, the daffodils flying everywhere in motion, and the scent of delicious apples filling everywhere through the atmosphere.

Obviously, that delicious and fruity smell came from Apple White, who appeared outside the school with a short silk bathrobe. She wasn't alone by the way as she brought a warm towel and a beachbag full of supplies. She took the time to take in the breezy smell of apples, which happened to be the smooth sweet apple pie fragrance she was wearing.

"Mmmmmm, smells like heaven." Apple sighed dreamily as she came down the steps.

Since it was her alone time, Apple decided to get some privacy by enjoying a nice dip in the local team's swimming pool. After all, since Raven was a new member of the swimming team, she asked the coach if her friends could use the team's pool, which the coach lightly obliged (as long as they didn't mess it up). She was thankful of Raven for doing that since she was Apple's roommate.

Apple entered through the gate and placed her stuff on one of the beach chairs. After that, she gently undid the silk robe and took it off, revealing to be a bodacious skin-tight apple red bikini. The sun had lit around Apple's smooth-as-silk body, which shone greatly with a sparkly effect. With a wonderful, extravagant and sexy beach body like that, no wonder Apple couldn't get those fanboys who were chasing after her _get off_ of her. But they couldn't help it. After all, Apple was perfect in so many ways.

Normally, she would take a dip in the pool like everyone else, but being a very classy lady, she decided to go for a little tan instead.

"Hmm, I think I'll go for a tan first." Apple said to herself as she whistled.

All of a sudden, a group of doves began flying around Apple as they reached in for the bag. They grabbed the hot towel and placed it around the beach chair for Apple to lay down at, which she carefully did face down.

"You birds definitely make hexellent help." She said to the creatures, who nodded to her as they flew off.

With the birds done and gone, Apple was all left alone in her beach chair, soaking in her tan. After adjusting her glasses, she laid face first in a very relaxing mood.

"Now, this is definitely the life..." The princess sighed.

This had truly became heaven for Apple White.

But surprisingly, she wasn't alone.

There was a figure swimming deep underwater. His body was performing backstrokes in perfect motion, not even stopping one bit to take a rest. That extravagant blonde hair of his had flown a bit perfectly around the water, flowing like the soothest of silk and the softest of angel-fishes. The crystal blue water even sparkled around his muscular, clean cut abdomen in total beauty, as if he looked more majestic like a $100,000 diamond.

He immediately emerged from the water, looking more crystal clear than the pool combined. By his muscular body, blonde hair, and his pearly white smile, Daring Charming shined like a perfect Atlantean god.

"Ohhh, that was worth it." Daring said to himself while he wiped the rest the water off his hair. "I'm telling ya, I'm getting better at this underwater diving stuff."

As Daring looked around, he was surprised to see Apple in her bikini resting face down on the beach chair.

_"Well, hello..."_ He thought while smirking.

Just like a ninja, Daring swam quietly to Apple's side. Much to his luck, Apple didn't even realize who was swimming in the pool at first. The handsome brother of Dexter and Darling Charming stepped out of the pool and approached the lovely blonde as quiet as ever.

Unfortunately, it wasn't for long as Apple turned her head to see the blonde-haired prince.

"Hey Daring!" Apple said with a smile. "Never thought I'd see you here in my alone time."

"Yeah, just doing a little underwater swimming to burn some carbs off," Daring winked. "After all, if a princess ever falls from a river, I gotta dive in at the best time to save her from sinking down below."

"You definitely are one of a kind, Daring." She said, blushing.

"It's what I was born to do," He shrugged. "By the way, what's a pretty little lady like you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just having my alone time like always." Apple shrugged. "I figured I'd start off with a little tan before I dip in the pool."

"I don't know, I just don't like seeing your precious porcelain skin untanned like that." Daring replied before a suggestion came to him just now. "Care for me to tan you up, miss?"

"Oh, it's alright, I'll handle doing the tanning myself." Apple said, refusing his offer.

"But I must insist as a hero in need," Daring suggested. "At least the best I can do is rub your back with lotion. What do you say?"

"I don't know..." Apple muttered out.

But then again, what other girl would refuse a little rub-down by a handsome prince wearing a very skin-tight blue speedo? Apple was never the one to act a little impure whenever she saw Daring like that. After all, she was a pure-as-snow girl who would rather wait for her happily ever after to come true than to jump on Daring's bones at the slightest amount of time. But strangely, she didn't mind taking in a very secret gaze at those gleaming muscles and that male model-like six pack that Daring possessed. After taking in such thought, Apple gave him the answer that Daring needed to hear.

"Okay. The lotion's in the bag."

"All right!" Daring exclaimed as the prince searched inside her bag.

So as Apple began to undo the strings of her bra, Daring had found the bottle of suntan lotion after several seconds of searching.

"Got the lotion out-" He said, right before looking at Apple's bare back.

The charming prince let out a bright blush throughout his cheeks. Daring would have never imagined that he would have to rub down a very topless Apple. But if it's what the future queen asked for, it's what the future queen was gonna get.

With one dollop of lotion squirting onto Daring's hands, the prince rubbed his hands together and applied the lotion around Apple's shoulder blades. He rubbed them very gently, which gave Apple a very tingly, yet very comfortable feeling. He rubbed her blades in little tiny circles, even playing around with the silky fold of skin that she had. Suffice to say it, Apple thought first-hand that Daring had the most warmest hands she could have ever felt in her entire life.

"So do you like it?" Daring whispered muskily to Apple.

"Mmmmm, feels hexcellent..." Apple moaned sweetly. "Could you go for my lower back now?"

"Why certainly." Daring nodded.

His hands started to come down her entire lower back, rubbing them softly using his fingertips this time.

Daring's fingers really made her skin more ticklish, especially when he got to her tailbone. When he did, Apple jumped a bit, not even knowing that he would get to that part. Regardless, it brought out a light-hearted giggle and moan to her. It was very clear to Daring that he'd found her sweet spot. Knowing this aroused her, he kept on rubbing Apple by the tailbone for a good 30 seconds.

"Ooooh, Daring..." Apple cooed. "You definitely know how to rub me the right way."

"It's the best that I can do." He chuckled.

"Hey Daring?" She asked.

"Yes, Apple?"

With the most sultriest smirk she could give, Apple gave him a surprising response:

"Can you rub my chest?"

Daring immediately stopped what he was doing and took in a very big blush. He couldn't imagine what he was hearing from Apple.

"Your... your c-c-chest?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, Daring." Apple nodded. "I want you to rub my chest. Rub it for me, please?"

Such impure thoughts were coming straight to Daring's mind. Just the image of him massaging Apple's bare chest drove him essentially crazy. There was no way he was gonna do something so tawdry and foul as this. He couldn't possibly do it. He couldn't even think of doing it.

Yet, suddenly...

"Sure, Apple." He replied.

As a smile appeared Apple's lips, she turned over on her beach chair, displaying her extravagant 34 DD chest to Daring.

His jaw immediately dropped to the floor seeing Apple topless for the first time. Those curvy porcelain orbs of hers were a beautiful sight to behold. The sight was hypnotizing Daring all through his bones and especially his eyes. His hands were getting quite a naughty feeling to go along with it as well.

"Those look amazing." He said with his heart beating furiously.

"Thanks," Apple said, blushing in response. "Go on..."

Taking in a deep breath, Daring placed his hands all across her snow-as-white globes, massaging themselves in a circle yet again. He went nice and slow, taking in the incredible feeling that his all-too-dirty hands was feeling. Daring was immediately flopping, mushing, scrunching and groping those babies up and down and left to right, which sent quite a exotic shockwave to Apple. She was getting more hornier and hornier every time Daring's beautifully-crafted magic hands would start squeezing those wonderful globes of hers. By the time Daring squeezed them again, a drop of milk had came across the right nipple of Apple. Smirking with delight, Daring licked his lips and dug right in, giving her quite a teasing lick. Apple bit her tongue in sexual delight, feeling Daring's tongue dominate her white porcelain breasts by each second. While her right nipple remained erect, Daring went to work on the left breast while his hand continued to grope the right breast.

This drove Apple so unbelievably crazy as she ruffled Daring's wet (yet still gorgeous) blonde hair in desperation. Apple had broke in light tender moans, feeling her chest dominated by the handsome prince. He was getting such a sexual adrenaline kick, begging to please Apple whenever she wanted. The two didn't even care if it was wrong for their destinies. As long as his tongue kept on doming the rest of Apple's body, making her satisfied is all that mattered.

After she became fully erect, Daring sneaked up and surprised Apple with a very passionate kiss. Apple cherished this hot endearing tongue kiss until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her hands suddenly latched on to his chest, feeling a hint of his hot searing flesh through her delicate fingertips. Her hands then got a good feel of his gleaming six-pack, which made her shudder in pleasure. Daring looked very fit and hunky for a guy 18 years his age. That dragon slaying and horse riding definitely did his body wonders.

Apple once again let out an another lustful shudder when her hand went all the way down to his groin. Her face suddenly blushed, feeling Daring's throbbing bulge underneath that night blue speedo of his. Sexual thoughts began going all through Apple's mind, getting more uncleaner than the next everything she started groping in.

Feeling desperate, Apple broke off the kiss and looked at Daring in a needy way.

"Daring..." She whispered.

"Yeah...?" He whispered back.

"I... I wanna suck you..." Apple begged.

"As you wish, my lady." Daring whispered lustfully.

The blonde heartthrob carefully stood up as Apple got a hold of his speedo. With a sly smirk, she pulled them down to have his strong bulbous erection on her face. The daughter of Snow White looked impressed by his size, which stood out at an impressive 10 inches. Apple felt her heart beating furiously at a sight like this.

Grabbing onto his groin, Apple's tongue flickered all over the base of his cock just to tease him. Daring felt a minor twinge in his hips when she surprised him like this. But he twinged even more when Apple inserted her mouth inside him nicely, licking out the rest of his entire rim. Apple paced herself, bobbing her head side to side just to make the hunk moan with total pleasure. Daring had rolled his eyes into the back of his head, panting quickly in a stiff motion. Every time Apple's tongue would get around the base again, he spasmed a bit more, therefore increasing his moans by a notch or two. Daring often wondered how good Apple was doing this to him. She knew every tip and every technique that she had to sucking him off. Her hand even got a hold of his scrotum, giving it small tickles just to surprise him. The prince couldn't help but chuckle in response, even though all he was doing was moaning.

Feeling the intense pressure, Daring grabbed Apple's hair really tightly and thrusted her groin inside her mouth, face fucking her slowly yet smoothly. He shoved himself so hard, that the tip of his cock hit her gag reflex a little. The blonde-haired princess got used to the flavor, feeling a musky hint of vanilla around her lips. Daring started thrusting a bit faster, making Apple gag loudly until her mouth was being a bit sore. A few thrusts later, Daring started to leak a bit of pre-cum. As Apple once again licked the pre-cum off the base of his erection, Daring twitched again as he felt a shuddering moan go through him. She definitely had one ticklish tongue for sure, and it definitely caught the prince's attention.

After Apple broke off of him, she looked up to Daring, who was panting in a turned-on way.

"Mmmmm, you're quite tasty." Apple smirked.

"Thanks," Daring smirked. "You got quite a tongue."

"I'm really glad you think so," Apple blushed again, just begging for more of his love. "Please take me hard." She begged.

"Oooh, I see my little massage got you turned on, huh?" Daring smirked.

"It's all I really need," She nodded. "Please don't keep me waiting..."

Agreeing to take her request, Daring forced Apple to lay on the beach chair with her legs spreaded out. With no time, Daring got her hands on Apple's stringy red thong and undid the strings together taking it off. This left Apple's blossoming womanhood exposed for him to see. She looked exactly wet, unshaved and tight in all the right places. A smirk was unleashed around Daring's lips, relishing this moment in.

He wrapped himself all around Apple and gently inserted himself inside her. Daring's hips were pacing in a nice, smooth way, thrusting with the most gentlest of ease. Apple bit her lip in the most teasing way, easing down the hissing that came out of her. She was relishing the thoughts of Daring's hard 10-inch cock dominating her tight pink texture per second. It would feel so wet, moist, tender and hot all over her body. To enhance the pleasure between them, Apple gently rubbed the corners of her clit, increasing her moans by a minute. This brought a very incredible sensation going on between their loins. So far, her glistening love juices acted as a lubrication for Daring's hardened groin, which brought out even more deep penetrations.

Suddenly, Daring started picking up the pace, going from slow thrusts to extra-fast thrusts. An ounce of adrenaline was shot inside Daring's muscular body, leaking in some of that pre-cum inside Apple's pink slit. He was close to being there prematurely, although he was good at holding his seed in until that time. As he was going faster, so was Apple with all her rubbing. That created a very burning sensation between them, letting all of her juices trinkle through the tip of his cock. The feeling felt so sticky, yet felt so creamy and warm for Daring to spasm yet again. After a few more rubdowns, Apple felt her hips twinge all over, getting ready for her climax!

"I'm cumming, Daring...!" Apple moaned out.

As Daring pulled out from her, Apple let out a very huge squirt full of her love juices and squirted all around. Which of course, resulted in a very large moan around Apple.

Yet, a moan with that magnitude was enough to scare the birds from a mile away. Apple was even more lucky that no one was around to see this, otherwise if they found out about Daring and Apple's little 'sexcapade', they would be expelled from Ever After High. But not one soul even heard her, so both Apple and Daring were in the clear.

"Mmmmm, that was so wet." Apple smirked while blushing.

"Tell me about it," Daring nodded. "And I'm still wet from the swim a good five minutes ago."

"I guess we're not alone about that statement, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah," He nodded again. "You wanna go again?"

"That's what I was thinking myself." Apple nodded.

As Daring shafted himself just to keep his hard-on going, his little 'Charming' started pulsating again as he saw Apple go on all fours on that beach chair. As she got into that position, she looked to Daring with a hint of sexual feeling in her voice.

"C'mon Daring, show me what you got..." She said lustfully.

"Don't mind if I do..." He whispered.

After he positioned himself around that porcelain-like rump, Daring thrusted himself onto Apple again. Grabbing onto her hips, his groin gyrated repeatedly into her already sticky pink caverns with flawless capacity. Instead of pacing himself like he would usually do, Daring decided to go rough and hard on Apple, pounding her curvaceous hips into submission. Apple had found his sexual rough and tough tenacity so hot. Just the way he was thrusting her like a controlled beast got Apple more hornier than the last. As his thrusting increased, Apple clung onto the beach chair tighter and tighter, taking the pain just like what any true champion would do in the middle of a boxing match.

Her moans increased more further when Daring smacked her ass in a very teasing way. Apple was begging for the heartthrob to be rough with her again, so Daring obliged by smacking her rump once again. He kept on smacking her ass until it turned a very crimson red. She admitted that it made her sore very good, much painful than the fucking she was taking. There was nothing that would slow Daring down from all of this thrusting. He had a lot of sexual stamina the strength of a stallion. He could basically do this to Apple for a good hour or so, and yet Daring wouldn't be tired. Not even one ounce of exhaustion was shown in his face whatsoever.

While he was still fucking her brains like crazy, Apple sat up and held on to Daring around his neck. After sharing a very hot kiss between them, she whispered/moaned right at his face:

"You... uhhhh... wanna switch?"

"Go ahead, princess..." Daring whispered back.

The handsome prince somehow collapsed on the chair, which forced Apple to turn around and playfully sit on his lap. Daring liked the view of Apple getting on top of him, because he would admire her creamy white skin sparkling around the sun. It was more glorious than looking at himself in the mirror, that's for sure.

"Hang on, Apple..." He replied.

"Okay..." She nodded as she squatted down on him.

A hiss and moan broke out in Apple again as she gently moved her hips all over him. Her lower body had gyrated rhythmically as if he was swaying to a very romantic melody. The way she was bumping and grinding brought a smile to Daring's face as if he somehow ended at a strip club. He smiled even more when her signature puffy blonde curls bounced up and down when she was gyrating. She looked more heavenly and exotic than he ever saw her. He got so lost in the melodious sounds in her moans, combined with the ecstatic look in her precious blue eyes. The sweat she formed around her body gleamed even more, now making her curvy nude body more sparkly. Daring was lucky to share this passionate moment with a woman like her, otherwise he wouldn't be where he was right now.

Apple started rocking her hips very fast, twerking between his hardened erection furiously. Her rear was now getting so sore, Apple wouldn't know if she had the strength to walk again. Daring once again placed her hands around her hips, grabbing and clinging onto them in an attempt not to make her fall off the beach chair. While she was twerking, Daring thrusted her upwards while leaking an ounce of pre-cum yet again. He held onto his seed for as long as he could, therefore awaiting the perfect time for a huge explosion. Their combined grunts and moans grew louder and louder until Daring felt a shake come inside him. It was finally about time.

"Cum inside me... CUM INSIDE ME!" Apple begged him.

"I'm... I'M...!" He grunted viciously.

With one giant thrust, Daring shot himself inside Apple perfectly, planting his seed all inside her. Her hips clung into his hard-on for as tight as she possibly could until the rest of his cum oozed out of her clit. Even so, he kept injecting himself inside Apple until he couldn't inject anymore. Daring finally grew signs of exhaustion after cumming inside Apple for too long. Right now, Apple's whole entire body had been blushed, flushed, and satisfied enough to collapse on top of her prince.

The two took time to embrace one another as they rested on top of the beach chair Daring was sitting on.

"Mmmmm, that felt amazing..." Apple whispered.

"No kidding," Daring said as he panted. "That felt wonderful."

"I gotta say, that was quite the massage you gave me," She cooed sweetly. "Where did you learn to have such magic fingers?"

"I'm not gonna lie Apple, but my uncle Courageous Charming always used to give my aunt massages whenever she was sore from work." Daring replied. "I definitely learned a lot from him."

"I can see why," Apple nodded. "You should give me massages like that more often. I'd love them so much."

"You name the date and time, I'll be there." He nodded too, but with a flirtatious smirk.

After the two share another kiss, Apple noticed that her tan was already done for.

"Well, I'm gonna go hop in the pool now," Apple replied as she stood up. "You gonna join me?"

"You go right ahead, I'm gonna rest up." He sighed.

"Suit yourself, you sly fox..." She winked at him before sharing another kiss on the lips.

And then, she dove right in the pool, hoping to wipe off all the sweat that was melded right to her skin.

Daring, on the other hand, spent the entire afternoon captivated at a naked Apple swimming in the pool with such grace and majesty that even he could witness. He always knew how to rub her the right way, and in Apple's point of view herself, she could definitely see why.


End file.
